Deadpool & Naruto In: Star-Crossed
by Karasu87
Summary: Once again, torn from their world and dropped into a Galaxy, Far, Far Away. Naruto and Deadpool find the adventure of a lifetime. Deadpool: "I do get the Princess, right? Not like she will fall for Naruto in the first chapter! Does that say romance? Just because me and Naruto spooned once, maybe twice, doesn't count!" Naruto/Leia. Deadpool/(Surprise)


Happy Holidays, and happy new year! Hope you guys enjoy this new, and insane story. Wanted to post it before the Deadpool movie comes out!

* * *

Deadpool & Naruto In: Star-Crossed

When Naruto Uzumaki woke that morning, he expected to be in his cozy bed, in his apartment. The sounds of birds outside his window, the sound of the jackhammer tearing up the asphalt, his roommate snoring, the smell of stale pizza in the kitchen and of course, the screeching sound that came from the AC when it was on full blast.

This, was not his apartment.

His blue eyes opened, which was the same color of his now blue colored skin. Snow drifted around as if dancing to an invisible song. He hated the cold. The fog that covered everything made it nearly impossible to see an inch away...

"What's this? What's this?" A face appeared, nose to nose with him. "There's color every-" Still groggy and cold, his reflexes kicked in, and he threw out his fist. "God dammit, man! You broke my nose!"

A white box popped up, "That was our best feature."

Next came a yellow box. "Besides from, well, down there...

Blood soaked into the snow. Naruto sighed.

"Don't look at me! I'm hideous!"

"It'll heal in a second," Naruto replied with a shiver. "Also, you're a walking tumor. You were already as hideous as you were ever going to be."

"Ouch," The man, Deadpool, aka Wade Wilson, mumbled.

"Boom! Headshot!" The yellow box appearing with a gunshot.

Sitting up, Naruto just ignored his friend, and his floating thought boxes that seem to drive him crazy. "We probably won't survive out in the open."

"You kidding, right?" Deadpool asked, dubiously. "We fought Johnny Blaze, Human Torch, Jean Grey-"

The white box popped up with, "Firebird."

"Amara Aquilla." The yellow box said with sparkles of pride.

"Magma? Good catch! Remember her, Naruto?" Deadpool asked, lost in his memories. "Wait? I think that happened a few days ago. Crystal?"

Naruto dusted the snow and ice that started to cover his orange jacket, which did nothing to warm him. Nor was his blue jeans any help. The _one_ day he chose not to wear his form fitting shinobi trousers.

"Those are all _fire_ based," Naruto replied, examined his surroundings. "Wouldn't mind Crystal replacing a certain person I'm with."

"You talking about the yellow guy? Yeah, he really needs to go."

"Um, what?" The yellow box said.

"Antarctica?" Naruto ignored his friend, and wandered around the area. Then he paused as a chilling thought hit him. "Snow Country?" His eyes caught something high above, twinkling above. They were different. So was the moon. "Deja vu."

"…I love it when you speak french," the voice whispered in his ear. Breath visible. "Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin from the sudden coldness on his ear. But he was too cold to move. He hated snow. And he would be damned if he huddled with his friend for warmth. For all he knew, this whole thing could be a prank.

Yeah, Wade Wilson was sneaky like that.

But the stars never lie. Unless Galactus or Thanos were somehow involved, then, they were likely-

"Fuck, it's fucking cold," Deadpool suddenly yelled to the heavens. His suit was dotted with falling snow.

It was subtle, the _roar_. But he heard it clear as day. It lacked the growl that came from a wolf. A polar bear? Deapool didn't notice it, as he was complaining about the weather. It was bright out, but the fog was still dense. He was about to scout around, but the moment he stepped forward, a _crunch_.

It was his weapon pouch, buried in the snow. How long were they out cold? No pun intended. But the pouch was useless. It was empty, no weapon. A glint on black metal caught his attention. A lone kunai. It had a lightning bolt engraved on the black blade. He didn't have much, even when he started living with his insane roommate. Just the clothes on his back and a few kunai and shurikens.

The sound of thunder echoed in a rhythm. No, not thunder. It was running. But the fog obscured his vision.

"The cold never bothered me anyway." The yellow box said, icicles hung from it.

"Ooh, perhaps we've somehow been transported to the North Pole." The white box replied. Deadpool nodded sagely. "Santa has finally seen our good deeds."

Good deeds? Naruto envisioned several scenes of their _good_ deeds. From eating popcorn while a Sentinel attacked the Xavier Institute.

"Neat. I want one." Wade had said then.

Then there was the _incident_. Where they accidentally destroyed the Baxter Building. Maybe this was karmic justice. Reed Richards using a portal to send them somewhere far, far away. A resounding boom shook him from his thoughts. In the sky, he could make out the shape of a metal object. It was low, and he knew it was about to land. He knew for a fact they weren't the Guardians of the Galaxy.

"Somehow, I doubt we're in the North Pole." Naruto said. Then that brought his thoughts to another matter. The running creature. It was closing in, fast. He held his kunai in a defensive stance.

"Relax, man, it's probably just a cute wittle polar bear." Deadpool said, shrugging off any threat. He had both his swords, _and_ his two pistols. The man slept, fully armed. "Look, there it is. Told you. Cute." Through the fog, a silhouette appeared. Only it was on two legs, and looked humanoid. It looked like an abominable snowman. "Called it. Totally the North Pole."

"I don't see any reindeer," Naruto mumbled. "Nor a candy cane forest."

Naruto backed away. He really wanted to avoid any fighting, especially when the fighting took place in a frozen wasteland. With a powerful roar, the creature exploded from the fog, giving them full view of its appearance. Strange and grotesque. Like something from Nightmare Before Christmas.

"Alright. Uglier than I thought. Damn Christmas specials, embellishing the truth." Deadpool wailed. The creature was 20 feet away. 18. 16. "I want to pet it. I must. Totally going to."

Naruto just held his kunai, and was prepared to swing it in an arc.

Chapter 1: G.D.F.R.

Two stormtroopers, decked out in snow gear, marched through the deep snow. Every three feet, they scanned for any signs of life. It was a simple scouting mission. Learn the location of the rebel outpost, and either eliminate or capture any rebels.

"The rebel outpost was suppose to be around here." The first trooper said, his weapon aimed at movement in the snow. Only to relax when a small creature popped out.

" _The source of the disturbance should be visible."_ The radio crackled.

Through a patch of fog, a red light seemed to burn through it. A fire. A faint smell wafted through the air. The smell was putrid. "Targets located." the second one nodded to the first, and both moved around to flank the enemy. Moving slowly, as if stalking an animal.

"Does _not_ taste like chicken." The troopers heard.

"Well, it did look like Beast. Tastes like Hank. Better?" The trooper raised a brow under his helmet, then decided to burst onto the scene-

-only to see two people sitting on rocks while spit-roasting a Wampa over an open fire.

"On your feet, now!" The disgusted stormtrooper demanded.

"Is it just me, or is there a serious Star Wars vibe going on." The man in the red suit said. The bottom half of his mask was lifted, revealing a chunk of meat in his mouth. "Authentic cosplay, though."

The second stormtrooper prodded the blonde man with his weapon. "No sign of any others. Just these two."

"Hi!" The masked man said, waving his hand like a star struck kid.

"Too cold to fight." The other man replied, ripping a piece of flesh off the Wampa and eating it.

"Shit's going down for real! Yay! I totally called the chapter title!" The man in the suit exclaimed. "How about giving a brother a doggie bag? No?" He waved his hands. "He's not the shinobi you're looking for." He laughed. "Man, had that one bottled up since I met you!"

As one trooper lead the two away, one lingered around the fire. The smell was repulsive, and all that was left of the meat was what remained around the ribs and half a head. As he walked away, he felt the need to gag into his helmet.

xxxx

Princess Leia Organa tossed and turned on the hard bed in her cell. Not because of boredom, nor the fact she was scheduled for execution, but because they decided to put her in Detention Block AA-23. And her neighbors, well, they haven't stopped talking for hours, if not days. This was a fate worse than any execution.

"385,621 bottles of beer on the wall, 385,621 of beer-" The man in the next cell over said.

"Do you mind!" She yelled out. "I'd rather die with some peace and quiet!"

"Naruto, tell the annoying girl to shut up, and let me finish." The man said. "Um, where did I leave off?"

 _Naruto?_ She rolled the name on her tongue. She heard the other man say that a lot. Wade and Naruto, then.

"So, what are you in for?" she heard the other guy ask. The walls were actually thin, which was unusual for a space station.

Leia suppressed a laugh. That was one way to start a conversation. "The usual. Stealing weapon plans, sneaking aboard an enemy vessel, stuff like that. You?"

"Actually, in the same boat. I didn't get your name?"

"Leia. _Princess_ Leia." She flinched when she said it. It came off as pompous. As if she was trying to rub it into his face.

"Hey! Stormtrooper number, whatever, when do we get a trial?" The annoying man suddenly screamed. At least he forwent any singing. "Even Jean Grey got a fucking trial. I hear you out there! These cells are cramped! What are you talking about? There's is only one bed. I am not sharing. Nor am I cuddling. That was totally a one time deal. It was just small morning wood, nothing happened!"

"Wade, do you mind?"

"Mind what? Have you even seen the toilet in this cell? It's like a freakin' hole in the wall!"

She stretched as she she laid on the hard bed. Perhaps it was good to have _some_ company. All the cells are empty, but the one she was in, and the next one over. She did wonder what Vader wanted with them. He usually didn't capture POW's. Either they were tortured, then killed. Or just killed. And this was the first conversation she actually had with them that was less annoying.

Could they be rebels. If not, she could use them.

Before she could ponder on anything, the door to her cell hissed open. And in stepped one of those stormtroopers. Was it time?

"So? Execution time?" Leia spat. Then checked out the trooper. "Little short for a stormtrooper, aren't ya?"

"The uniform!" The trooper exclaimed, struggling to take off the helmet, which struck the floor when he succeeded. Underneath the helmet was a blonde young man, with a deep blush adorning his face. "I'm Luke Skywalker! I'm here to rescue you! I'm here with Ben Kenobi."

"Ben Kenobi? Where is he?"

"Shut up in there!" The man in the next cell yelled. "I'm waiting for dinner. The last thing they brought us had tentacles and smelled like a yak. Oh, and it _wasn't_ dead! Like a bad hentai, or something like that vore comic I read awhile back. Damn thing is probably toying with my-"

"Do you mind?" Leia yelled back, eye twitching. No telling how many stormtroopers heard the commotion.

"-but I wanted a chimichanga."

"Ditto. I want some ramen."

"Um, should I come back later?" Luke asked, looking at Leia and the metal wall.

Leia stared, then marched forward, pushing Luke out of the way. The sound of blaster fire bounced off the wall to her left. She figured _that_ was where she needed to go.

"Let's go!" Luke started to run, but stopped when he realized Leia wasn't following. Instead, she stared at the cell next to her.

 _Should_ _I_ _?_ Was the thought that kept crossing her mind.

xxxx

The cell was small and cramped. He was surprised they even allowed the both of them to share a cell. But Wade pushed past the troopers just as the cell door hissed closed, and they left him there. Now Naruto was without a bed, and just settled for meditation on the floor.

"I think she's being rescued." Deadpool asked, scratching his nether regions.

"How come the damsel's are always being saved first?" The yellow box said.

"What about us? The dudes in distress?" The white box asked.

Naruto sighed. "You do realize we could escape anytime."

"Oh, yeah, didn't cross my mind."

"But being in _space_. Where would we go?" Naruto said, glancing at his friend.

"That is _so_ not like you." Deadpool said, sitting up on his bed. "Normally, you are yelling, screaming, and bitching, then suddenly, _poof_ , hundreds of clones! Just, ya know, have them disguised as the white condom looking guys." The door hissed open. "Okay, that works too."

The woman from the next cell stood there. Leia. _Princess_ Leia. He had fun annoying her. She had a stunned look on her face. Perhaps he wasn't what she expected. Or maybe, she thought _he_ was Deadpool. He shivered at the thought. Not the first time someone got them confused.

Yelling, growling and explosions washed over them when the door opened. "Hurry up over there! How hard is it to rescue a girl?"

Leia snapped her head towards the direction of the voice. Naruto smirked. He saw the look of many pissed off women over the years.

"Nice to put a face to the sarcasm," Naruto said, walking up to the woman.

"Glad to put a face to my annoyance." Leia said, poking him.

Before the two can continue, another person made himself known. "We _really_ should be leaving now."

Slowly, Deadpool popped up between them. "Milady! Deadpool here, and this is my sidekick-" He ignored Naruto's 'I'm a what, now?' "-Naruto the one man army."

"One man army?" Leia asked. Blaster fire struck the wall nearby.

"Did anyone else notice that these guys can't aim?" They looked at Deadpool, only to see him staring down a couple of stormtroopers. Naruto shook his head as the man began to moonwalk as blaster fire bounced around him.

"Does he have a death wish?" Leia asked. Luke tried to get the man out of the line of fire.

Behind Deadpool, one of the troopers, a trooper with a black suit, tried to get the drop on him. Only for Deadpool to grab the man's arm, which caused the blaster to fire off a shot that nearly struck Luke.

A crack resounded, followed by a scream as Wade broke the stormtroopers arm and took the blaster from him. "Setting the phaser to stun, milady!" He fired at the unarmed trooper, only for it to blast through his suit. Naruto could smell the burnt blood and flesh. "… I don't think there is a stun setting."

Once again, a stunned look crossed the Princess' face. She shook her head, reigning in her thoughts. Naruto didn't blame her. Many couldn't handle the way they took people down. The quick and brutal take down would stun even the toughest soldier. He hated killing, but understood there was usually no other choice.

Luke indicated for them to follow him. But Deadpool shook his head. "No. We have some unfinished business."

Their weapons. He knew Wade had a, well, strange relationship towards his blades and guns. And he wanted his kunai. It was special.

"Unfinished… business? Here!" Luke said, shocked.

"You kidding?" Leia asked, indicating the stormtroopers that were crowding the corridors.

"Just keep the engine running, sweetheart." Deadpool said, winking under his mask.

"Sweetheart?" The white box asked.

"What? Not like the Princess will miraculous fall for Naruto in the span of a few chapters." Deadpool replied, walking away. "Naruto on the other hand, I know all about his peeking past. I read the manga."

"Why am I stuck with him?" Naruto mumbled, following his friend. "Sidekick, my ass."

Leia watched them walk away. But instead of following Luke to Han, she paused. A frustrated growl left her lips. "I'd better go with them."

"But Princess-" Luke started, only for Leia to rush away. Leaving him with two droids, a Wookiee, and Smuggler. Surrounded by stormtroopers.

xxxx

They were lost. Naruto could've sworn they went by the same corridor at least five times already. The blaster fire died down, and not a single trooper were around. Maybe the guys that came to rescue the princess made a perfect distraction after all.

"You were saying you knew the layout?" Naruto asked, raising a brow. Leia only blushed in response.

"Ooh, can we steal one of those ships I saw in the hangar? It looked awesome." Deadpool exclaimed. "I need it to show up that freakin' raccoon. That'll put a cork in his mouth."

It was quiet. Just the sound of Wade's mouth flapping, and the sound of Leia growing frustrated. Small mechanical robots ran along the floor, possibly acting as a vacuum. That would explain why the entire ship looked like a clean hospital.

 _Clank_.

His ear twitched at the sound. Another clank, followed by whispers.

"Ya know, I bet that rodent is responsible for this." Deadpool exclaimed, twirling the blaster around his finger like a keychain. "Dropping us off on an icy planet, without chimichangas, is something he would do. Groot too. I know devious when I see it."

"You guys were abandoned… on an icy planet?" Leia questioned, only for Naruto to grab her. They dove around the next corner. Both landed on a heap on the clean floor, with Leia on top. She was about to yell at him, only for blaster fire to explode in the corridor they were just at. Wade stood there, still talking to himself. None of the shots even came close to hitting him.

His ears picked up more sounds. They were coming down another corridor. He cursed as he helped Leia up. "Wade! Cover us!"

"Um, why? Not like these guys can even h-" A shot grazed his arm, leaving a burnt and smoking spot. "Alright, dick." He aimed the blaster, then fired. But the accuracy of the blaster was not what he imagined. It was way better getting a point blank shot off. The gun began sparking, causing him to drop it. "The fuck kinda gun is that?"

Leia glanced back as she ran, to see if Wade was alright. Only to see him running, comically, as blaster fire bounced off the walls behind him.

A sign on the wall indicated they were nearing a weapon cache. With Deadpool dragging him into trouble each day, it got lost more times than his frog wallet. Remnants of chakra that was on the lightning bolt helped making tracking it easier. But for some reason, he could barely feel it.

"Leave the weapons!" Leia yelled. But Naruto and Deadpool looked at her as if she grew a second head. Naruto took her hand as he lead her through the space station. It was like a maze.

"Hey, girl! You know you need me," Deadpool started to sing as the group entered door after door trying to loose the stormtroopers. "Na na na na na na na. Open up your eyes and see me." They entered another door, only for them to run smack into a couple of patrolling troopers. "Na na na na na na na." Wade quickly punched one of the grunts, and entered another door, which resembled a lab. "Tell me, tell me that we'll make it!"

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked. They hid behind a wall as the stormtroopers ran by. He failed to notice that he was still holding Leia hand.

"This is how it always worked in Scooby-doo," was his reply.

The door they were at was marked with a sign that said 'Armory'. He smirked. Even more so when the door hissed open, and they got a look inside. "Down boy," he said to Deadpool, who he knew was eying that big gatling gun looking weapon just sitting there. Waiting to be taken.

He looked to Leia as she let go of his hand with a blush, then walked into the room. She must be one hell of a spy if she knew how to unlock the rooms,

"Christmas came early," Deadpool said, pushing Naruto and Leia aside. In the back, on a small table filled with mechanical items, which were probably weapon parts, sat his kunai.

"All this, for a knife?" Leia asked.

Naruto ignored her and picked it up. It was light. He held it by the sharp, pointed blade. Without warning, he threw it. He missed Leia by less than an inch. Then _thump_. The body of a stormtrooper fell to the ground with the kunai embedded in his skull. Penetrating a suit of armor wasn't hard, if you had the skills.

A look of shock graced Leia's face.

Naruto flipped the trooper to his back using his foot. Then quickly yanked out his kunai, splashing blood onto the clean walls. Deadpool stood near him, decked out with his two swords and two pistols.

"You'd be surprised how effective a simple _knife_ can be." Naruto looked around the room. Then he noticed something. "A _few_ are missing."

Deadpool scratched his head, but there was an indication of a smirk. "Two words; magic satchel." He paused. "I wonder if my hentai stash is still in there."

"Dibs on Bible Black/La Blu Girl/Futabu!" Deadpool, The yellow box and white box said at the same time, respectively.

"Don't ask," Naruto told Leia, who was about to do just that. "Now, what say we leave this place?"

"Gladly."

xxxx

"I think I'm gonna be sick," Leia said, watching as Deadpool yanked his sword out of the fifth stormtrooper, each laying dead on the floor. They snuck up on a group of patrolling stormtroopers, and instead of sneaking by, Deadpool jumped into action.

The armor of the troopers did little to protect them from the sharp blades, which sliced through them like butter.

Maybe it really was a mistake to let them out of their cells. But, it would be a worst mistake to let them fall into the Empire's grasp.

She shook her head, and swallowed the bile. The brutality was a bit too much. "T-this way!" She hoped they didn't run into anyone else, let alone her droids. She was starting to feel sorry for the stormtroopers.

xxxx

"We're lost!" Naruto yelled in frustration. He was started to become claustrophobic. And the clean walls look like something out of a mental institution.

Could this whole mess be the figment of his imagination. Being Deadpool's friend has made him feel like he was loosing it. Becoming insane. Loopy. Lo-

"Look out!" Leia pulled him out of the way. A stray blaster bolt struck the spot where his head was.

He took a breath. He hated showing off his abilities. A smirk grew. Who was he kidding? Showing off was what gave him joy. He _loved_ to show off each chance he got.

"Want to know why he called me the one man army?" Naruto asked. He didn't wait for her to answer. He placed his hands in a cross, and concentrated. It didn't take much. He could do this with his eyes closed, _and_ facing down an army. Which was exactly what was happening.

Maybe he really was going insane.

Smoke exploded around the trio. But it didn't last long. When it cleared, six Naruto's stood there. Leia looked on, too stunned to speak. She reached out and touched one.

"It's real."

"Heh, that's actually the real me. They are the clones." Naruto smirked, then flinched when she pinched. "Ow!"

Leia watched as the clones leapt into the fray. Their movements were quick and swift. One even managed to snatch a blaster away from its owner and use it against them. It was unique, and she couldn't take her eyes off. But Naruto took her hand, and the trinity were off.

"We're in the hangar. But the ship… it's swarming with stormtroopers!"

"We'll be right there!"

Naruto held his kunai. The voices were coming around the corner. But when he flew around it, he came face to face with Luke and two others, including a large furry creature. His kunai was an inch away from Luke's head.

"Oops." He smiled sheepishly.

"Who're you?" The man said, aiming his blaster at Naruto.

"I should be asking yo-" Naruto started, only for Leia to push him aside.

"Psst! Naruto," Deadpool whispered. "I just noticed, what's with the girl's hair? Are those ears? A growth?"

Naruto looked. It reminded him of a girl he once knew. He didn't notice it before.

Leia whirled around on them. "Got something to say?" They shook their heads. "Thought so."

Naruto was impressed. She may be horrified at their methods of dispatching foes, but would still yell at them. Not very many would do that. Especially seeing that Wade's swords were still covered in blood.

" _That's_ your ship? Not really what I pictured." She stared at the object in the hangar below. She shook her head with a snort. "You're brave to fly in that thing. I'm tempted to take my new friends in a TIE fighter." Leia smirked. "Better survival odds."

Deadpool stared at the large ship. "I'm having another Star Wars vibe."

"Is this like your Star Trek vibe?" Naruto questioned.

"Gamora and Uhuru looks the same. Common mistake. 'nuff said."

"So do you and the Green Lantern."

"Oh, you want to go there mister female voice?"

Naruto held his kunai by the blade, while Wade pulled out one of his guns. Leia was about to step in, until a yell caught her attention.

"There they are!" Two stormtroopers walked towards them. But unfortunately, they didn't see the looks on Naruto and Deadpool's face. A _bang_ and a thump echoed, then both stormtroopers dropped dead.

"Oh," Naruto whispered. That was his kunai. His only kunai.

"What kinda blaster is that?" Han Solo whispered, in which Chewbacca groaned in awe.

Naruto plucked out his kunai from the dead stormtrooper. But when he peaked at what was around the next corner, he chuckled nervously. Several stormtroopers were rushing towards him. Their boots making a loud clank as they ran.

Naruto backed away, only to bump into Leia, who was behind him. Naruto glanced back towards the ship. Past the corridor they were in, was a walkway, overlooking the hangar. It wasn't a large distance down from it to the ship.

"Wade, idiot, teleport!" Naruto was surprised the man didn't do that earlier. He still had his teleporter attached to his belt.

"Teleport?" Leia asked for everyone. The troopers were closing in, fast. He was surprised they were so slow, despite the running they're doing.

"Ooh, totally forgot I could do that." Deadpool exclaimed. "First one to the ship, gets to pilot it!"

"What?" Asked Han.

With a smirk, Deadpool vanished with a poof. He appeared near the ship. He vanished again, impaled his sword into a stormtrooper, then repeated the process.

"How?" Leia whispered in awe, which was matched by Chewbacca, who growled in agreement.

"Oh, hell no!" Han yelled, rushing down a corridor. "No one pilots my ship, but me!" Chewie followed. But Luke lingered behind.

"Come on!" Luke yelled, and when Leia started to follow, he ran ahead. But Naruto grabbed her arm.

"What are you-" Instead of responding, Naruto picked her up and held her bridal style. They were surrounded, and Naruto's heart felt like it was about to leap from his chest. Maybe it was because he loved the thrill. Loved the action. Lately, it seemed like everything was just tedious, and the days were on replay.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." He whispered. While holding her, he gently placed his fingers in the same cross as before. Once more, smoke exploded. Only this time, there were ten Naruto around them. He nodded to them, and they went off to do what they were summoned for. Distraction. Just in time too. Once he made it to the walkway, the troopers appeared.

When Leia looked down, she squeezed Naruto tighter.

He did feel bad. He knew about the fate of other worlds, and dimensions. Him being friends with Wade, as described by Stephen Strange, changed the world. Be it better or worse, his mere presence changed life. And it was the same at this current moment. He and Wade were a ripple in a galactic pond. And that ripple just got bigger.

"Hold on," he said. He wouldn't blame her for hitting him for what he was about to do.

"W-wait!" Her nails dug into his skin, and he took that as a cue to jump. Just in time too, as the last of his clones popped out of existence. He landed on the hard floor, making a small crater.

"Ah, man," Deadpool whined. His sword was impaled onto two stormtroopers. "I ran out of stormtroopers." A lone trooper suddenly took off, screaming. "Rude!"

"Did you really call them… _friends_." Han said, coming onto the scene. He didn't look at all surprised to see the brutality. "Where did the Empire find those two? Level 1313?"

"Hey, ya smug bastard, watch it!" He gently released Leia, then whispered, "What's level 1313?"

She sighed. "A place you two would probably call home."

"Anybody have the keys?" A voice yelled. And when they looked around, Deadpool was gone. "Or is it voice controlled?" Banging, kicking and cursing came from the large ship.

Han was quick to rush into his ship with a growl. Chewie following close behind him. "Get your knife outta that!"

"Ben and Luke aren't here." Leia said.

Naruto rolled his eyes. Perhaps he was actually too nice for his own good. Or maybe he just couldn't resist jumping into action. He was nostalgic.

"Go to the ship. We'll be right there." Naruto told her, in which she was hesitant to do.

"Fuck it," Several clones popped into existence.

xxxx

Darth Vader stood before him, only seconds ago, he struck down Obi-Wan Kenobi. Luke Skywalker had tears in his eyes, along with thoughts of the man, his old friend, in his mind. The man was always there when he needed him. But he wasn't there when Ben needed him.

He never felt anger boil up as much as it did. Even his vision became red.

"Ben!" Through tear stained eyes, he fired. One trooper fell, then another. But the dark figure was gone. Disappeared as the door closed. "No!"

A stormtrooper came close to shooting him at point blank, but instead, he fell over with a knife embedded in the vulnerable part of the neck.

"Quit standing around!" The voice of Naruto shook him out of his angered state. He didn't notice that he was still firing, until the weapon just quit on him. Looking to Naruto, he was surprised when five Naruto's flew by at high speed, and rammed into the stormtroopers.

The strange man he just met yanked the knife out of the neck of the stormtrooper. Luke flinched at that. Before leaving the area, he stared at the remains of Ben. Anger continued to bubble up inside.

"I take it your friend is-" Naruto paused. "Live to fight another day."

Luke stood there for a good second, before Naruto grabbed his shirt and pulled. But when they neared the hangar, a group of stormtroopers blocked their path. Which didn't last long. Blaster fire came from behind the troopers, and before long, each were on the ground. Luke didn't know if they were dead or just out cold.

He was leaning for the former.

And holding the smoking blaster was Leia. He blushed at the sight of her. He had always dreamed of rescuing a princess, ever since the old stories his uncle used to tell him.

"Not keen on taking orders?" Naruto said, only for her to turn away with a huff.

"Jump again with me in your arms, and you and I will have problems." She turned around with a smirk. "Got it?"

Luke looked between them, not really sure what was going on. But the sounds of yelling, caused them to hurry for the ship. Said ship was already beginning to leave. Then quickly hopped onto the lowered ramp, just as the stormtroopers converged on the ship. As they flew off, the shockwave from the ship sent the troopers into each other.

* * *

AN: Hope you guys enjoyed it. Meant to post this when Force Awakens came out, but that didn't happen, then aimed for X-Mas, as a Christmas present, but things happened. Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel is a contender for main reason. Also working on a surprise new story, yeah, another surprise one, should be out soon. THEN I can focus on updating my existing stories, before I get yelled out. Also, this was NOT suppose to be Naruto/Leia. It was Naruto/Ventress, but it took months to figure stuff out, so I changed it when The Force Awakens came out.

As for the Chapter title, GDFR. Going Down For Read. It seemed appropriate, given the concept. Be sure to follow me on Twitter, I'm trying to be more active on there. Mainly by retweeting crap, and posting anime and comic related stuff, along with story updates.


End file.
